


Treasure

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan needs Equius' strength to recover a chest from a shipwreck he stumbled upon, and of course, he has to provide the air on their way down to the wreck. So what if that way is through kisses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> CUTIES why is this such a rarepair????

There was nothing more than a lack of air, the crushing darkness of depths so deep even the best of landdwellers had trouble sensing which way was back up to the surface. Equius didn’t understand why it was so very important for Eridan to drag him here, to pause every few meters to kiss him, to breathe air into his lungs.

Frankly, Equius was quite light-headed by now, even with Eridan’s kisses of life and his own normally insulating body mass. Unfortunately, Eridan seemed unconcerned by Equius’ trivial landdweller needs, and he continued pressing on. It was only half a minute before they arrived at Eridan’s apparently intended destination, but to Equius, it felt like hours.

The violetblood’s hands framed his lower back, pressing and urging him into the cavity of a precariously positioned shipwreck, easing him through the doorway and downwards. Equius felt his good horn knock against something and recoiled from the rotting wooden beams, turning into Eridan’s velvety lips for another strained gasp of oxygen.

He was very much regretting his choice to obey the seadweller, his sweat having been long washed away by the salty water engulfing him. Hair floating like a cloud around him, Equius allowed himself to be maneuvered through the hull of the ship until Eridan found a suitable location and shoved him to the...surface?

Equius took a huge, grateful gasp of stale, foul-tasting air, lungs screaming in relief as he guzzled down the oxygen provided by the little air bubble. Eridan surfaced beside him, hands steadying him and stroking over his broad shoulders.

“Alright?” The royalblood asked gently, seeming only a tad out of breath.

Equius curled his upper lip slightly, hands outstretched to the wall of the ship and his fingers finding purchase there so he no longer had to kick his feet to stay afloat. Eridan seemed to take that as a positive response, and he nodded.

“Good. I need ya’ to div’ve dow’wn here w’with me an’ lift this beam. I can’t do it myself at the angle it’s at, w’which is w’why I dragged y’ dow’wn here.” He drawled, voice skipping and bubbling over each syllable.

Equius ground his already ruined teeth together, nodding curtly. “If you’ll allow me a moment to catch my breath, please, highblood.”

Eridan reached up and straightened his glasses on the bridge of his nose instead of deigning the comment worthy of a response. When Equius felt he was ready, he nodded, and Eridan dove, bringing the landdweller with him.

Almost directly beneath them lay a trunk of some sort, trapped beneath a heavy wooden beam that had apparently fallen during the ship’s decent to lay here on the floor of a ravine in the ocean. Eridan positioned himself to grab the chest, and Equius planted his feet carefully on the floor, heaving with his great _strength_ to lift the beam.

It came free after a moment of burning muscles and a stern frown of concentration, and Eridan pulled the chest free as Equius gently laid the wooden support down on the floor, resting up against the wall.

Eridan turned to Equius, easing him back to the surface, and shortly jimmied the lock of the trunk open, revealing some amassed treasure of some long-forgotten seatroll. Beaming when he resurfaced besides Equius, he drew the other into a kiss. However, this one wasn’t necessarily meant to deliver precious air, and Equius felt his cheeks heating up with a shade of blue embarrassment.

Eridan worked their mouths together for a moment, then nodded happily. “Thanks, Eq.” He murmured, kicking off and beginning their ascent to the surface, leaving the chest for a later reconnaissance mission.

Equius swallowed, muttering, “you’re welcome, highblood,” before swimming after the seadweller he’d come to despise so much. He supposed they’d both recovered a treasure on this trip to the depths.


End file.
